Sepenggal Kisah
by faihyuu
Summary: Diberi kejutan oleh orang-orang yang paling disayanginya tanpa ia duga sama sekali. Bahkan sempat dilapisi dengan drama yang membuat air matanya jatuh—mana bisa Hinata lupakan sih? [Uzumaki Family, fanfiksi untuk hari ulang tahun Hinata.]


Malam-malam sekali, Boruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Tujuan dari segala aksinya adalah menghindari keributan dan selamat sampai mencapai _genkan_.

Sesampainya di sana, dibukanya kunci dan juga pintu rumahnya. Sesekali anak laki-laki itu memandangi keadaan sekitarnya sebelum mengenakan sandal ninjanya dan keluar rumah—setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dahulu, tentunya. Lagipula dia tak akan lama-lama.

Kali ini, tepatnya di halaman depan rumahnya yang kini tertutup salju tipis. Anak laki-laki itu masih berusaha meminimalisir suara yang dihasilkan oleh langkahnya. Bagaimanapun juga sang ibu, Hinata, adalah ninja. Tipe pelacak dan sensor pula. _Duh_, sekarang Boruto merasa peluh sebesar biji jagung turun dari pelipisnya.

"_Kami-sama_, aku seperti pencuri di rumahku sendiri saja, _ttebasa_!" Bisiknya dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan.

Pagar rumahnya memang sudah di depan mata, tapi dia tidak boleh semena-mena membukanya asal-asalan karena akan menimbulkan suara yang kiranya dapat membangunkan sang ibu.

Boruto membuka pagar pelan-pelan. Dia sampai menggigit bagian bawah bibir saking gugupnya. Ini agak sedikit jorok, tapi daritadi ia sudah menelan ludahnya berkali-kali juga.

**_Krieeet—_**

**_—Duk_**.

Malangnya nasib anak laki-laki Uzumaki ini. Kepala terbentur pagar rumahnya sendiri yang dibuka asal oleh orang di seberangnya ini.

"B-boruto?"

* * *

**Sepenggal** **Kisah** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T mendekati M (buat jaga-jaga saja)

**_Warning(s)_**: _Miss Typo(s)_, _OOC_, plot gajelas, alur kecepetan, ending nge-gantung, dan semua ke-_absurd_an yang kalian akan temukan di fanfik ini.

Fanfiksi ini ditulis merayakan ultahnya _waifu_nya sang _Nanadaime_ Hokage—Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata.

* * *

"Maaf, Boruto."

Ternyata si pembuka pagar tadi adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sang ayah dari anak laki-laki yang kini masih merasakan kening dan hidungnya berdenyut sakit.

"Kalau semua rencana kami gagal, maka itu salah_Tou-chan_!" Sambil mengusap-usap kening dan hidungnya yang kini memerah, Boruto berdesis pada sang ayah. "_Duh_, masih sakit pula."

**_Syu— _**

"Sakit cepat pergilah." Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyingkirkan poni acak yang ada di kening anaknya dan mulai meniupi bagian itu. Sang anak yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa _melongo_ sesaat.

Boruto yang cepat menyadari perlakuan itu segera menjauhi Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai dipenuhi oleh rona-rona warna merah. "Astaga, _Tou-chan_! Aku sudah besar!"

"E-eh? Tapi bukannya dulu kau suka sekali ditiup-tiup, _ttebayo_? Kau selalu meminta itu pada _Kaa-san_ jika ada yang sakit, 'kan?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak merasakan gatal. Pria pirang itu hanya sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"T-tapi itu 'kan dulu, _Tou-chan_! Bahkan aku belum masuk akademi saat itu. Dan lagipula aku ini 'kan ninja, sakit seperti ini sih hanya seperti digigit semut, _ttebasa_."

_Duh_, Boruto merutuk. Jangan sampai teman-temannya tahu fakta ini. Bisa-bisa dia akan mati berdiri karena ditertawakan!

Sementara Naruto diam-diam mengulum senyum. Dia mengganti kebingungannya dengan sebuah perasaan lain. Ada rasa bangga yang menguar di dalam hatinya ketika mendengar Boruto mengakui dirinya sebagai ninja.

"Lalu kenapa kau malam-malam begini ada di luar begini? Kau mau kabur, ya? Dasar anak nakal," Dan tangan berbalut perban milik Naruto menyentuh pipi bergaris anaknya dan menariknya pelan—mencubit. Pria Uzumaki itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi konyol yang dikeluarkan oleh sang putra karena perlakuannya ini.

"_T-tou-chan_, lepas! _Tou-chan_ kalau tidak mau membantu, tidak apa-apa. Namun, setidaknya jangan hancurkan rencana kami, _ttebasa_!" Desis Boruto pelan. Dia menarik tangan sang ayah dari pipinya.

Cubitan di pipi bergaris anaknya terlepas. Naruto kini memandang Boruto dengan tatapan terheran-heran. "Rencana?" Tanya pria pirang itu. Dan dihadiahi dengusan pelan dari sang putra.

"Ya, rencana. Dan _Tou-chan_ hampir saja mengacaukannya."

Pria yang menjadi Hokage ke-tujuh itu kemudian mengusap-usap kepala dengan surai-surai mencuat milik Boruto. "Maaf lagi _deh_, memangnya rencana apa sih?"

"_Duh_, harus berapa kali aku katakan sih, aku itu bukan anak kecil lagi, _Tou-chan_!" Boruto melepas paksa tangannya Naruto dari kepalanya. Dia memberengut lucu, dan itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuat pria dewasa yang mirip dengannya itu terkekeh.

"Hey, iya. Iya. _Tou-san_ paham, kau sudah besar. Dan mending kita masuk, kau tidak kedinginan apa? Bajumu tipis begini, _ttebayo_. Jelaskan saja rencanamu itu di dalam."

"Tidak bisa."

Gelengan menjadi hadiah dari Boruto untuknya, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Memang kau mau apa keluar malam-malam begini? Dingin lagi."

"_Huft_, ini semua demi _Kaa-chan_, tahu!"

"_Huh_?" Naruto memandang putranya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa dengan _Kaa-san_?"

Boruto mengerutkan bibir, "_Tou-chan_ lupa? _Ugh_, sudah tidak heran sih. _Tou-chan_ saja lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri kemarin, memang benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan."

Naruto lagi-lagi diserang rasa bersalah. Ia sedikit merutuk pada pekerjaannya yang makin menumpuk hingga dia lupa segalanya. "Maaf," Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan sekarang pada putranya. Ia juga kini sedikit menundukkan kepala, lebih memilih menatap tanah yang berlapis salju tipis dari pada raut kecewa Boruto yang dilemparkan padanya.

Melihat sang ayah yang terlihat kecewa seperti itu, diam-diam juga menimbulkan rasa bersalah dalam batin Boruto. Sepertinya anak laki-laki Uzumaki itu sudah keterlaluan. Boruto menghela napas, berusaha mengontrol dirinya. "Bagaimana kalau _Tou-chan_ membantu rencanaku dan Hima saja? Membantu kami dalam membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun _Kaa-chan_. Soalnya itu 'kan tinggal empat hari lagi. Aku sekarang ingin beli barang-barang yang dibutuhkan di _kombini _24 jam, _ttebasa_. Kalau _Tou-chan_ sampai lupa tentang ulang tahunnya _Kaa-chan_ dan tidak datang lagi tahun ini seperti tahun-tahun lalu, keterlaluan."

_Astaga_, Boruto refleks membekap mulutnya. Bukannya melontarkan kata-kata yang setidaknya mengurangi rasa bersalah sang ayah. Dia malah membuat ayahnya terasa lebih tertekan lagi.

_Dasar mulutku!_

"M-maaf _Tou-chan_, a-aku tidak bermaksud—"

Naruto mendongak, iris _sapphire_nya menatap wajah Boruto yang kini menampilkan wajah yang juga bersalah.

**_GREP—_**

"Huwaaaaaa!!!" Naruto memeluk Boruto. "Tenang saja, _Tou-san_ pasti datang dan pokoknya _Tou-san_ akan membantu semua rencana kalian, _ttebayo_!" Ucap pria Uzumaki sedikit terisak. Ingatannya melayang lagi pada tahun lalu, di mana ia sama sekali tidak menghadiri perayaan kecil-kecilan hari kelahiran sang istri karena tugasnya yang sangat menumpuk dan waktu cutinya yang memang _nanggung_.

"Maafkan _Tou-san_, ya?"

Boruto yang mendengar isakan itu tanpa ragu balas memeluk sang ayah. "Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting _Tou-chan_ mau membantu rencana kami, kami akan maafkan semua kesalahan _Tou-chan_, _ttebasa_."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus setitik air mata. Dipandanginya Boruto dengan _sapphire_nya yang nampak menyala-nyala di tengah malam. Dan yang dipandangi hanya merasakan suatu firasat aneh

**_GREP—_**

"_TOU-SAN_ SAYANG KALIAN, _TTEBAYO_!"

"_Ihhhhhh_, _Tou-chan_! Lepas," Boruto malu sekaligus panik. Dia malu karena Naruto yang memeluknya lagi—bahkan kali ini sang ayah juga mengecupi kepalanya dan panik karena takut sang ibu terbangun—dan rencana mereka jadi gagal karena pekikan Naruto tadi.

"_Tou-san_ mencintai kalian," Jelas, ayahnya masih meracau, terbawa suasana.

**_Tap, tap, tap_**

Boruto yang mendengar langkah itu panik sejadi-jadinya. Sementara Naruto tidak sadar karena masih setia memeluk dan mengecup kepalanya serta meracaukan kata-kata cinta.

"_Eh_, kenapa kau ada di luar Boruto? Dan Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah pulang?"

Seperti yang Boruto prediksikan, Hinata datang dengan wajah penuh tanya. Dan kedua laki-laki bersurai pirang mentereng itu terlihat panik. Apalagi Naruto yang benar-benar tidak menyadari sama sekali.

_Astaga, astaga, astaga. Bagaimana ini, ttebayo/ttebasa!_ Batin kedua orang itu kompak.

"K-kau sejak k-kapan ada di sana, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya patah-patah. Sekarang pria pirang ini takut Hinata tenyata mendengar semua percakapan mereka, terutama tentang rencana kejutan untuk ulang tahun wanita Uzumaki itu.

"_Uhm_, baru saja aku sampai. Aku mendengar suara berisik. Jadi, aku kesini untuk mengecek, dan ternyata itu kalian."

Namun, kelihatannya Naruto harus banyak bersyukur. Walau Boruto memiliki rupa yang sangat mirip dengannya, setidaknya putranya itu memiliki otak secemerlang sang ibu.

"Oh begitu, _Kaa-chan_," Boruto melemparkan sebuah cengiran untuk Hinata. "Tadi aku terbangun karena haus. Dan saat aku mau minum, aku mendengar pagar yang dibuka asal, kukira itu pencuri bodoh ternyata itu _Tou-chan_." Jelasnya.

"Ah begitukah? Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukan seperti itu? Tapi itu manis sekali, _sih_." Hinata tersenyum. "Andai _Kaa-san_ bawa kamera, sudah _Kaa-san_ foto kalian."

Boruto yang tersadar akan posisinya dengan sang ayah segera memberontak lagi, "_Tou-chan_ lepas!"

"Hahaha, habis Boruto lucu sekali, _sih_. Mengira _Tou-san_nya sendiri pencuri." Naruto yang sudah menetapkan keadaannya sudah aman dari kecurigaan sang istri mencairkan suasana dengan menggoda Boruto. Dan menahan sedikit sesak di dada karena dianggap pencuri dalam penjelasan sang anak.

Hinata tertawa kecil dan Boruto bersungut-sungut.

"Ayo, masuk. Sudah sangat dingin di luar, nanti kalian bisa kena flu." Hinata berkata sembari memasangkan syal yang dikenakannya tadi pada Boruto yang telah terlepas dari pelukan Naruto. "Boru, cepat masuk kedalam. Dingin."

Boruto mengangguk patuh dan segera masuk kedalam rumah dengan sedikit berlari. Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto yang kini berada di sampingnya dan dengan tangan _tan_ yang dengan santainya melingkari pinggangnya.

"_Tadaima, Hime_." Bisik Naruto pada Hinata.

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan menghangat Hinata tersenyum tipis, "_Okaeri, Anata_."

* * *

"Apa Papa sudah mengerti?" Sedari tadi Himawari berbisik tepat di depan telinga Naruto. Dan itu tentu saja itu menimbukan rasa geli di telinganya sedari tadi juga rasa gemas pada putri manisnya yang kini menampilkan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

Himawari ternyata sangat pandai dalam merencanakan sesuatu. Dialah yang merancang kejutan untuk Naruto sebelumnya, dan sekarang dia merancang sebuah kejutan lagi untuk sang ibu tersayang, Hinata.

"Tentu saja, _ttebayo_." Naruto menghadiahi Himawari dengan elusan gemas pada surainya yang mirip dengan sang ibu.

.

Pagi ini, Hinata sudah berada di dapur dan sibuk untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga tercintanya.

"Himawari belum berhasil membangunkan _Tou-san_ juga, ya?" Menyadari belum hadirnya putri dan sang suami membuat Hinata tiba-tiba melontarkan kalimat tanya.

Boruto yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di meja makan dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, mengangkat bahu ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari sang ibu. "Mungkin belum, Himawari 'kan kalau membangunkan orang memang sangat-sangat lama." Katanya, sekaligus pikirannya bernostalgia beberapa waktu yang lalu saat hari inaugurasi sang ayah tiba. Hari di mana sang adik membangunkan sang ayah dengan lucu dan juga dirinya yang membangunkan kekuatan sang adik. Boruto kadang bergidik sendiri ketika mengingat ayahnya yang bahkan terkapar di tangan sang adik. Saat itu, Boruto benar-benar bersumpah agar selalu membuat Himawari selalu berbahagia dan menghindari apa-apa saja yang kiranya membuat gadis cilik itu marah dan emosi.

"_Uhm_," Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menggoreng udang sejenak. "Boruto bisa bantu _Kaa-san_? Panggil Hima dan _Tou-san_, ya. Namun, jangan terlalu kasar, ya? Kasihan, _Tou-san_ kemarin sangat lelah."

Boruto bangkit dari duduknya, "Baik, _Kaa-chan_, tapi Aku tidak janji, ya. Tentang permintaan _Kaa-chan_ yang kedua." Dia melemparkan senyum lebarnya pada sang ibu. Kantuknya hilang entah ke mana, dan itu semua tak luput dari penglihatan _amethyst_ Hinata yang kini mendengus geli.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Boruto menyenderkan dirinya pada pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya. Menatap Himawari yang sekarang malah bermanja-manja dengan sang ayah.

"Sudah Hima kasih tahu semuanya kok," Himawari tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Boruto.

"_Kaa-chan_ sudah menunggu di bawah. Dan nanti jangan terlalu membuatnya curiga, _ttebasa_."

"Tentu, _Tou-san_ paham, _ttebayo_!" Naruto memberikan jempol dan _cengiran_.

Mata Boruto memincing tajam melihat penampilan sang ayah yang sudah tak terlihat sama sekali kantuk dan sepertinya sudah siap menjalani hari walaupun masih pakai kaus putih untuk tidur, "Omong-omong, _Tou-chan_ tumben bisa dibangunkan Hima. Biasanya tidak bisa," Ada setitik rasa kecewa dalam hati ketika niatannya untuk membangunkan sang ayah dengan caranya sendiri kandas.

"Kalau itu _sih_," Himawari sekarang tersenyum lebar—_nyengir_. "Hima mengikuti caranya _Nii-chan_!"

Naruto meringis mengingat hal yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Boruto tertawa dengan bangga—setitik rasa kecewanya tadi hilang begitu saja.

.

Naruto yang baru turun dan sudah siap menghadapi hari, tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengecup bibir Hinata ketika mata _sapphire_nya bertemu sang istri yang masih disibukkan menata bekal untuknya.

Boruto yang tidak sengaja melihatnya sontak melemparkan pandangannya kearah yang lain dengan wajah yang sedikit menghangat—pura-pura tidak melihat adalah pilihan anak laki-laki itu, sementara Himawari sama sekali tidak melihatnya karena sudah disibukkan untuk membantu sang ibu menata peralatan makan anti pecah ke meja makan.

"_Ohayou_~" Naruto memberikan senyum manisnya.

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah akibat perbuatan sang suami yang tiba-tiba tadi. "_Ohayou mo_, Naruto-_kun_."

Mendengar suara _husky_ sang ayah, barulah Himawari menengok kearah _pantry_ dapur. Ada Naruto di sana yang sudah rapi.

"_Ohayou_, Papa!" Sapa gadis cilik itu riang.

Boruto lebih memilih menonton televisi yang sekarang tengah menampilkan siaran berita pagi.

"_Ohayou_." Anak laki-laki itu nyatanya tetap menyapa, tapi tak acuh.

Naruto mulai duduk di kursi makannya, dan diikuti Himawari yang sudah menata seluruh peralatan makan di atas meja.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Hinata juga Boruto menghampiri meja makan. Di tangan mereka berdua terdapat menu sarapan mereka pagi ini—_scramble egg_ dengan _ebi furai_.

Sarapan menjadi hal yang terpenting dalam kehidupan keluarga Uzumaki. Di mana saat sarapan, semua anggota keluarga hadir dan mereka saling bercengkrama bersama.

Keluarga Uzumaki benar-benar memanfaatkan setengah jam sarapan mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

"Ingat, jangan lupakan rencana kita, _Tou-chan_!" Bisik Boruto pada Naruto saat mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapan. Di mana sekarang Himawari dan juga Hinata tengah menaruh peralatan makan mereka ke wastafel cuci piring.

Naruto tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, "Tentu!" Balasnya, dengan berbisik juga.

"Baiklah," Boruto mulai mengenakan _hitai-ate_nya. "Aku mau latihan bersama Sarada dan Mitsuki dahulu pagi ini, hanya sebentar kok, tidak sampai sore." Katanya sembari mengenakan syal rajutan sang ibu.

"_Ittekimasu_!" Teriak anak laki-laki itu yang kini mulai berlari menuju _genkan_.

Dan itu sontak membuat Hinata, Himawari, dan juga Naruto membalas,

"_Itterasshai_!"

* * *

"_Oi_, Shikamaru." Naruto memanggil asisten juga sobatnya. Hampir setengah hari sudah dilewatinya, berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang seolah tidak ada habisnya untuk dia periksa juga setujui.

Shikamaru yang tengah membantunya menyusun dokumen-dokumen _sialan_ itu hanya memberikan gumaman.

"Bisakah cuti _rinne_ festival ku diperpanjang, _ne_ Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto. Tiga tumpuk dokumen sudah terselesaikannya tinggal dua tumpuk lagi dan semoga tidak ada dokumen sialan yang menyusul lagi.

"Hm?" Kali ini Shikamaru tertarik, kini pria Nara itu tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik khas miliknya.

"Kau tahu," Naruto mulai mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen yang baru— berkas izin pembukaan kios untuk _rinne_ festival tahun ini.

"Selama ini cuti _rinne_ festivalku tanggung, _ttebayo_."

"Apa ini tentang hari lahirnya Hinata?" Shikamaru sedikit memberikan seringai. Naruto tertawa, Shikamaru sangat mengetahui dirinya.

"Itu alasan utamaku, _sih_. Namun kalau kupikir-pikir juga, cuti yang kudapat agak aneh. Tanggal 25 dan 26, nanti libur lagi tanggal 31 sampai 1 Januari, tanggung sekali bukan? Kenapa tidak sekalian tidak langsung digabung saja sih? Tanggal 25 Desember sampai 1 Januari."

Hening sejenak.

Setelah keheningan itu, Shikamaru menopang dagu, "Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku?" Ucapnya tak kunjung melunturkan seringai.

Naruto tertawa, "Kau pelit."

.

Bunyi dentingan bel menjadi penyambut Naruto yang membuka pintu toko ini.

"Oh, hai, _Nanadaime-sama_." Suara melengking milik Ino menyambut indra pendengaran Naruto. "Ini musim dingin, omong-omong."

Si pria pirang Uzumaki mendengus pelan, "Musim dingin, tapi kau tetap buka 'kan?"

Ino tertawa kecil, "Demi membunuh waktu dengan hal yang berguna."

Mengabaikan kata-kata Ino, Naruto mulai mendekat kearah kumpulan bunga lavendel yang ada di sudut toko—bunga yang daritadi menarik perhatiannya karena mengingatkannya akan harumnya sang istri.

Ino yang melihatnya menyeringai, "Teringat Hinata, _eh_, Naruto?" Nada itu menyebalkan, tetapi Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain tertawa.

"Aku perlu rangkaian bunga, tapi bukan untuk sekarang." Naruto akhirnya membuka suara tentang apa tujuannya kemari.

"Seperti biasanya?" Ino kini yang mendengus. "Kau tidak bisa datang lagi?"

Naruto tahu dengan jelas apa yang dimaksudkan Ino. Karena, ya, setiap pria pirang itu tidak bisa merayakan hari kelahiran sang istri tepat pada harinya, dia selalu memberikan sebuket rangkaian bunga dengan diselipi surat permintaan maaf di malam hari ataupun keesokan paginya—tergantung ia pulang kapan, dan tergantung kapan pula toko ini masih buka.

Naruto melemparkan sebuh cengiran. "Tergantung keputusan tetua, doakan saja."

Ino menghela napas kasar, "Iya, iya. Semoga kau bisa pulang. Dan omong-omong, rangkaiannya masih sama 'kan? Lavendel, aster, dan tulip putih? Atau ada yang ingin kau tambahkan atau kurangi?"

Naruto teringat, tadi pagi ia mengatakan bahwa ingin memberikan buket bunga saat ulang tahun Hinata dan sang putri terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan, Himawari juga minta ditambahkan satu lagi jenis bunga, bunga yang serupa dengan namanya; bunga matahari.

_Syukurlah aku ingat, ttebayo_. "Apa bisa kau tambahkan bunga matahari? Ini permintaan Himawari juga, hehehe."

Mendengar nama Himawari yang disebutkan membuat mata Ino berbinar senang. "Tenang saja, serahkan semuanya padaku."

* * *

Boruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan pasar yang kini mulai terlapisi oleh salju putih. Sesekali anak laki-laki Uzumaki itu membenarkan letak syal merahnya.

_Semoga masih buka, ttebasa_.

Langkah kaki Boruto mengantarkannya ke sebuah toko kecil dengan jendela besar yang menampilkan jajaran kue-kue aneka rupa. Bibir anak laki-laki itu mengurva. _Pasti ini tokonya!_

Dibukanya pintu toko itu, dan aroma dari kue juga roti menyapa indra penciumannya. Sungguh menggoda.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara seorang wanita tua berwajah ramah menyambutnya. Boruto melempaskan senyum atas dasar kesopanan.

Anak laki-laki itu mendekati etalase yang menampilkan jajaran kue-kue tart khas ulang tahun, mata _sapphire_nya terpaku pada sebuah kue.

Kue ulang tahun dari kumpulan _cinnamon roll_.

_Astaga, pasti Kaa-chan akan bahagia bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya, ttebasa! _

Boruto harus berterimakasih pada Sarada yang memberitahu eksistensi toko kue ini. Dia juga tak boleh melupakan jasa sang bibi, Hanabi yang kemarin sebelum pergi misi berkata bahwa dari dulu sang ibu ingin sebuah kue ulang tahun dari _cinnamon roll_, tetapi sayang sekali Hinata tidak sempat membuat ataupun membeli—karena pada dasarnya jarangnya ada toko yang menjual kue yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Dan tentu saja ia harus berterimakasih pada toko kue ini. Sebuah toko kue yang kata Sarada baru buka sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Toko kecil ini belum terlalu terkenal, tetapi gadis Uchiha temannya itu berani bertaruh pada rasa. Dia harus berterimakasih karena toko ini menjual kue itu dan tetap buka di saat lumayan banyak toko-toko di pasar yang tutup.

"_Uhm_, apa kue ulang tahun _cinnamon roll_ ini bisa dipesan untuk tanggal 27? Salah satu keluarga saya akan mengambil kuenya pagi-pagi sekali, apa toko ini sudah buka pula?"

Wanita tua tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah, kue yang seperti ini?" Katanya.

Sontak Boruto menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, ya."

"Bisa saja, kami buka dari pukul tiga pagi." Wanita tua itu melemparkan senyum. "Apa sekalian dengan lilin dan cokelat tulisan selamat ulang tahunnya juga?"

.

"_Tou-chan_!"

Boruto tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sesosok pria pirang mentereng yang ia lihat dari kejauhan.

"Oh, Boruto?"

Dan benar saja, itu Naruto, sang ayah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu. "Bisa cuti 'kan?"

"Shikamaru sedang mengusahakannya, _ttebayo_. Doakan saja."

Boruto tersenyum, walau sang ayah bilang begitu, dia sangat yakin Naruto pasti akan datang. Seorang Nara Shikamaru, jangan pernah diremehkan.

"Aku sudah dapat kuenya." Anak laki-laki itu melemparkan sebuah cengiran. Tidak nyambung dari yang sedang dibicarakan tadi memang, tetapi siapa yang peduli.

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Kue? Buat sendiri atau beli? Setahu _Tou-san_, Kakek dan Bibimu masih dalam misi?"

_Tuh, kan_. Naruto juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan melangkahkan kaki. Kali ini secara beriringan berdua.

"Beli," Boruto membenarkan letak syalnya yang melonggar. "Ada toko kue yang menjual kue ulang tahun _cinnamon roll_, _ttebasa_. Aku sudah memesan dan membayar uang muka dengan tabunganku dan Hima, sisanya _Tou-chan_, ya?"

Naruto tertawa, "Iya, iya. Omong-omong kau beli kue itu di mana? Jarang sekali ada yang menjual _cinnamon roll_ untuk kue ulang tahun."

Boruto melemparkan sebuah _cengiran_—lagi, "Di toko kue yang baru buka di ujung pasar, kata Sarada enak. Dan tadi kucoba beli _cinnamon roll_ satuannya memang enak, _sih_."

"Hooo? Begitukah? Nanti kalau beli kue di sana saja, _ttebayo_." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"_Uhm_," Boruto mengangguk pelan. "Dan juga, _Tou-chan_, _party popper confetti_-nya aku belum ketemu. Berarti itu tugas _Tou-chan_, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. "Berarti kau sudah beli topi dan peralatan makan kertasnya 'kan, _ttebayo_?"

"Tentu saja sudah, Aku menitipkannya ke toko kue. Biar nanti sekalian semuanya, _ttebasa_."

"Hoo, bagus, bagus." Diacaknya rambut kuning Boruto oleh sang ayah. Yang akhirnya menimbulkan protesan singkat dari sang anak laki-laki.

"Omong-omong kau sudah makan siang, Boruto?"

Boruto menggeleng, "Belum _sih_, tapi ini aku juga sedang ingin pulang. Kemarin malam aku memang sudah berjanji pada Himawari untuk pulang jangan sore-sore. Dan _Tou-chan_, kau habis dari mana?"

"Toko bunga Yamanaka, _Tou-san_ habis memesan sebuket bunga untuk ibumu dan juga pesanan Himawari."

Anak laki-laki Uzumaki itu mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah. "Pasti Himawari meminta bunga matahari ada di rangkaiannya kan? Tertebak sekali."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Bunga matahari juga bagus kok, _ttebayo_."

Boruto juga ikut terkekeh. Dan dia langsung terdiam ketika baru menyadari jalan apa yang tengah mereka lewati saat ini.

Anak laki-laki itu sontak saja menghentikan langkahnya, membuat sang ayah terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Hm? _Nani, ttebayo_?"

_Sapphire_ bertemu _sapphire_. Biru langit bertemu biru laut.

Boruto memandang Naruto sengit.

"Habiskan sayur yang _Kaa-chan_ berikan di bekal makan siang mu, _ttebasa_. Aku tahu _Tou-chan_ ingin pergi ke Ichiraku setelah ini, karena kau hanya makan nasi dan omeletnya saja 'kan?"

* * *

_27 Desember_.

**_KRINGGG_**.

Bunya alarm dari jam beker membangunkan Hinata dari mimpinya. Kelopak seputih porselen itu terbuka, menampilkan kelereng dengan _plain amethyst_ yang indah.

"Selamat pagi," Gumam wanita itu pelan. Dia melirik kesebelahnya, ada suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Hinata terkikik kecil melihat wajah tidur suaminya yang menurutnya lucu. Lalu, wanita itu mulai beranjak turun dari ranjang mereka sebelum—

**_—GREP._**

Naruto memeluk istrinya secara tiba-tiba, Hinata ambruk dipelukan sang suami.

"N-naruto-kun—" Jujur saja, Hinata benar-benar terkejut akan kejutan tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh sang suami. Dia juga malu pada posisinya sekarang. Wanita berdarah Hyuuga itu kini tengah menindih tubuh sang suami. Wajah mereka juga saling berhadapan. Belum lagi, tangan tan milik Naruto yang melingkari pinggangnya membuat debaran jantungnya makin keras.

Si pria pirang Uzumaki terkekeh, "Mana ucapan selamat pagiku? Dan aku juga minta hadiahku karena bangun lebih pagi darimu." Dan terjawab sudah, daritadi ternyata Naruto hanya pura-pura tidur.

"_O-ohayou_." Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain menyapa dengan suara penuh getaran dan wajah yang dihiasi rona-rona merah.

Naruto merasa gemas dengan istrinya. _Ayolah_, mereka telah menikah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan Hinatanya masih bisa gugup, merona, dan masih memiliki debaran jantung yang tak karuan karena kontak yang mereka lakukan? Itu menggemaskan, Naruto jadi tidak tahan untuk mencium ujung bibir sang istri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Hime_." Pria Uzumaki itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri.

Hinata mengerjap, "Selamat ulang tahun?" Tercipta wajah penuh tanya di sana.

Naruto menyeringai senang, "Bahkan kau lupa?" Ujarnya dengan menambahkan sedikit _modus_—dia mengecup singkat bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka karena masih bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi.

_Oh_, Hinata baru ingat. Atau lebih tepatnya, otaknya baru saja bekerja mengirimkan sinyal waktu hari ini. Sekarang tanggal 27 bulan Desember. Tanggal dan bulan lahirnya.

Senyum tipis tersinggung di bibir Hinata.

"_Arigatou_," Dengan pelan Hinata bisikkan rasa terimakasih atas ucapan sang suami. "Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya,"

Naruto tersenyum, jemarinya menyisiri rambut indigo lembut Hinata. Ditatapnya _amethyst_ sang istri dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa jadi agak sendu.

"Maaf, ya." _Sapphire_ itu nampak menunjukkan perasaan bersalah.

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan kanan Hinata mulai mengelus pipi kiri suaminya. "Maaf untuk?"

"Aku tak bisa meluangkan lebih banyak waktu di hari spesialmu, _ttebayo_." Kini Naruto balas menggenggam tangan Hinata yang mampir ke pipinya. "Sekali lagi maafkan—"

**_—CHU_**.

_Sapphire_ Naruto membulat. Hinata membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Naruto-_kun_ sama sekali tidak salah." Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Hinata melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Tapi Hinata, aku—"

**_—CHU_**.

Hinata membungkam Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman lagi. Kali ini, Naruto berinisiatif untuk membalas. Dan tentu saja, jadilah ciuman mereka kali ini memakan lebih banyak waktu.

"Terima kasih," Berapa waktu setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintai orang payah sepertiku ini, _ttebayo_. Terima kasih telah menungguku selama ini. Terima kasih telah menghadirkan Boruto dan Himawari. Terima kasih telah menjadi tempatku pulang." Naruto tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi tiba-tiba saja air matanya turun setetes.

Dengan sigap, jemari lembut dari tangan Hinata menghapus setetes air mata itu. "Terima kasih juga untuk Naruto-_kun_ yang mau menerima cintaku, menjadikanku Ibu dari dua matahari kecil kita, dan mempercayakanku sebagai tempat untuk pulang."

Lalu, hening sejanak. Naruto masih terpaku pada wajah manis istrinya yang masih merona. "Aku mencintaimu, _ttebayo_." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Anata_." Balas Hinata menunduk, rasa malu membuatnya memilih untuk menenggelamkan pandangannya pada dada bidang milik sang suami—dia tak berani menatap _sapphire_ yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan iseng.

"Kamu bilang begitu, tetapi tanpa melihat langsung ke mataku, Hinata? Apa kau yakin, _ttebayo_?"

"_Ish_," Dipukulnya dada bidang sang suami dengan lembut. Sang empunya dada hanya bisa tertawa.

Merasa pelukan Naruto melonggar karena sang suami yang masih tertawa jahil, Hinata berhasil meloloskan diri. Wanita Uzumaki itu agak memberengut karena masih ditertawai.

"Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu, ya." Dengan nada agak kesal Hinata melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eh? Tunggu, tunggu." Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Mana hadiahku? Aku 'kan sudah bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan, dan bahkan lebih cepat darimu juga, _ttebayo_." Wajahnya menyiratkan kejahilan.

Hinata makin cemberut, "Bangun pagi itu suatu keharusan, Naruto-_kun_."

**_—GREP._**

**_—CHU._**

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi, kali ini yang memulai adalah Naruto. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tetapi Naruto merasa bibirnya betah untuk berlama-lama menempel dengan bibir Hinata.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Naruto kali ini melemparkan sebuah senyum hangat. "Baiklah, hadiahnya sudah kudapatkan."

Dan itu seakan-akan memberikan izin Hinata yang rona merah di wajahnya tak kunjung rontok juga untuk beranjak dari ranjang mereka. "_U-uhm_, ada yang ingin Naruto-_kun_ makan pagi ini? Kurasa aku akan memasak agak banyak sebagai perayaan,"

"Aku suka semua yang Hinata masak, _ttebayo_."

.

"Jadi, Papa hari ini tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun Mama, ya?" Dengan tiba-tiba saja Himawari melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada yang sedih. Gadis kecil itu menampakkan wajah kecewa, sup misonya hanya diaduk-aduk tanpa ada niatan untuk dikunyah. Daritadi makannya juga hanya sedikit, padahal Hinata sudah membuat banyak menu pagi ini.

_Ah_, gadis itu benar-benar sangat kecewa. Karena pada kenyataannya Himawari sudah menyiapkan kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan bersama dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun sang ibu dalam seharian penuh. Sayang sekali, sang ayah malah tidak bisa ikut serta. Manalagi, gadis cilik itu sudah berencana untuk membuat _zenzai_ spesial untuk mereka makan bersama pada saat waktu camilan berlangsung.

Naruto menghentikan makannya. Bukan hanya pria itu, tetapi Hinata juga Boruto sontak saja ikut menghentikan aktivitas sarapan pagi mereka.

"Maaf, ya, Hima." Naruto merasa tak lagi bernafsu pada makanannya. "Tapi, _Tou-san_ berjanji akan—"

"—Janji-janji saja terus!" Boruto mulai ikut kedalam percakapan ini. Suara anak laki-laki itu bernada tinggi, menggambarkan amarah yang terkandung dalam tiap kata-katanya yang terlontar. Sadar akan suaranya yang meninggi, Boruto menghela napas. Dan itu semua disaksikan oleh ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Boruto tersenyum—lebih kearah mengejek. "Tenang, Hima. Nanti kagebunshin _Tou-chan_ 'kan bisa ikut serta dalam acara kita. Iya, 'kan _Tou-chan_?" Jelas, jelas anak itu tengah mengejek sang ayah.

"Boruto!" Tentu saat mendengar nada tinggi dari sang anak dan ejekan pada ayahnya sendiri itu membuat Hinata tak bisa diam saja. "Jangan seperti itu."

"Tapi, _Kaa-chan_. Egois memang harus sedikit diperlukan. Apalagi hari ini, hari ulang tahunmu. Dan bukannya _Tou-chan_ juga sudah pernah berjanji juga, ya? Bahwa akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk kami. Hari ini hari spesialnya _Kaa-chan_, _lho_. Dan lihat apa yang _Tou-chan_ janjikan hanya bisa jadi janji lagi. Kukira _Tou-chan_ sudah berubah..."

Boruto memandang Naruto dengan penuh kekecewaan. Himawari hanya bisa terus menunduk, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di hatinya—karena bagaimanapun juga gadis cilik itulah yang duluan melontarkan kata-kata yang berujung konflik.

"Boruto," Hinata benar-benar tak lagi peduli dengan sarapannya. "_Kaa-san_ tidak apa—"

"—aku selesai." Boruto memotong perkataan Hinata. Dia beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Dia juga mengabaikan panggilan dari sang ibu, ayah ataupun adiknya.

"Boruto!" Suara Hinata sudah meninggi. Namun, Boruto masih tak peduli.

"Sekali lagi kau melangkah _Kaa-san_ tak segan-segan men-_jyuuken_."

Sontak Boruto yang langkahnya baru sampai tangga menegang karena teriakan sang ibu.

Naruto melongo, Himawari bergidik. _Astaga!_

Hinata berdiri, tujuannya sekarang adalah menghampiri sang putra. Bahkan wanita itu sampai berancang-ancang menggunakan byakugannya.

"Sabar, Hinata." Dengan sigap Naruto menahan pergelangan Hinata.

"Biar aku saja, ini salahku."

"T-tetapi—"

"—_sst_, serahkan ini semua padaku, _ttebayo_." Dan Naruto yang beranjak menuju tangga—menghampiri Boruto.

.

Hinata jatuh terduduk di kursi makan, tubuhnya lemas. Tangannya tampak mengepal di atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya bagian bawahnya senantiasa ia gigit dan menimbulkan lecet. Oh, jangan lupakan pula matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca.

Himawari melihat semua itu. Segera saja gadis kecil itu menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluknya dari samping. "Mama."

Hinata membalas pelukan sang putri. Dikecupnya surai indigo yang serupa dengannya itu.

"Mama, maafkan Hima."

Setetes air mata berhasil turun dari mata Hinata, "_Hiks_—tidak, sayang. Himawari tidak salah." Dan Hinata mulai terisak pelan.

Himawari yang menyadari isakan sang ibu sontak saja melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya sang ibu.

"Mama jangan menangis." Jemari mungil Himawari mulai menyusuri wajah sang ibu, dihapusnya pula air mata yang turun.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan sang putri pada wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja—

**_—Gedebuk!_**

Suara benda jatuh itu begitu keras terdengar. Asalnya dari genkan. Hinata sontak saja membuka mata segera.

Siapa? Hinata harus tetap berwaspada, bukan? Dunia kini memang telah damai. Namun, akhir-akhir ini mulai terusik lagi dengan datangnya para Otsutsuki dari luar angkasa sana, belum lagi organisasi-organisasi penjahat yang mulai bermunculan di berbagai negara akhir-akhir ini juga membuat Hinata tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja.

Didekapnya Himawari. "Tetap di dekat _Kaa-san_, Hima."

Hinata tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan meninggalkan Himawari sendirian, karena kau tahu? Bisa saja 'kan musuh atau siapapun di depan sana mengancam keselamatan Himawari.

Hinata berjalan dengan penuh kewaspadaan, Himawari senantiasa mengekor di belakangnya dengan menggenggam erat ujung bajunya.

"Byakugan." Diaktifkannya kekuatan mata turun temurun khas Hyuuga.

Wanita dengan urat-urat yang menonjol di sekitar amethystnya kini dapat melihat siluet orang dan aliran chakra yang...

...familiar?

"Eh?"

**_DUAAARR_**.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_!"

Ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kertas _confetti_ menghujani Hinata.

Byakugannya tak lagi aktif. Hinata kini mengerjapkan mata. "Huh?"

"Selamat ulangtahun, Mama!" Pelukan Himawari menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan mengapa dirinya dihujani kertas _confetti_ warna-warni, menjelaskan mengapa kini Boruto dan Naruto mengenakan topi kerucut khas pesta dan peluit ulang tahun di masing-masing bibir mereka, dan menjelaskan pula maksud dari sebuah kue ulang tahun dari kumpulan _cinnamon roll_ kesukaannya dengan banyak lilin kecil yang menyala dan sebuah lapisan coklat bertuliskan; Selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki Hinata dengan emotikon hati di atasnya.

"K-kalian..." Hinata tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Keterkejutan yang luar biasa menyerang dirinya, bahkan Hinata baru sadar bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena hal itu.

**_—GREP._**

Pelukan menghampiri Hinata lagi. Kali ini dari Boruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Kaa-chan_. Ini semua kejutan dari kami, lho, _ttebasa_." Bisiknya. "Maafkan aku juga tadi, itu semua hanya akting. Jangan _Jyuuken_ aku, ya, _ttebasa_."

Hinata yang berkaca-kaca—ingin menangis karena terharu berbalik menjadi tertawa. Airmata terharunya berganti menjadi aimata karena tertawa. _Astaga_, mana mungkin dia mampu men-_jyuuken_ putranya sendiri?

Naruto yang ternyata mendengar bisikan pelan dari Boruto ikut tertawa—bahkan lebih keras daripada tawa Hinata. Oh, jangan lupakan Himawari yang juga ikut tergelak karenanya.

Mencium pipi Boruto dan Himawari yang gembil secara bergantian, Hinata tersenyum. "Mana mungkin _Kaa-san_ tega."

"_Ish,_ kalian curang, _ttebayo_!" Naruto merasa terkacangi. Tangannya juga mulai pegal memegangi kue ulang tahun. "_Tou-san_ juga ingin dipeluk-cium."

"A-ah, iya. Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menyadari lagi eksistensi Naruto yang masih setia memegang kue ulang tahun untuknya.

Boruto dan Himawari sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ayo tiup dulu Mama!" Seru Himawari semangat.

"_Uhm_!" Hinata mengangguk lucu.

"Jangan lupa permintaannya, _ttebayo_~"

Hinata mendekat kearah kue ulangtahunnya, matanya terpejam sesaat.

_Kami-sama, semoga aku bisa merasakan kehangatan ini selama sisa hidupku. Dan juga terimakasih atas segalanya._

Dibukanya kembali mata dengan iris _amethyst_ miliknya. Naruto, Boruto, dan Himawari juga mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka kearah kue untuk membantu sang _Byakugan no Hime_ meniup lilin.

**_Syuu_**~

Semua lilin diatas kue itu mati.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang makan lagi, _ttebayo_. Kita potong kuenya, pasti kau sudah tidak sabar lagi 'kan, Hinata?" Naruto menggoda sang istri. Dan yang digoda hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Mereka berempat kemudian melangkah menuju ruang makan. Belum juga duduk, tiba-tiba saja Hinata melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Bukannya Naruto-_kun_ harus ke kantor _Hokage_? Bukankah tadi katanya ada rapat?"

"Astaga, _Kaa-chan_!" Boruto benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Hinata. Naruto juga.

"Mama, Papa hari ini libur, tahu!" Kali ini Himawari yang berujar.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hinata mengerjap, "Tapi bukannya—"

"Hari ini aku masih libur, kok, _ttebayo_! Minggu ini aku akan mengajak kalian semua jalan-jalan juga."

"Yap, minggu ini _Tou-chan_ jadi milik kita dulu, _ttebasa_! _Nggak_ boleh ada yang _ngambil_ dulu!"

"Iya, Mama! Mending kita potong kue, acara ulang tahun Mama baru benar-benar dimulai, lho~"

Hinata tersenyum penuh haru. Dia bersumpah tak akan melupakan sepenggal kenangan manis hari ini seumur hidupnya.

Diberi kejutan oleh orang-orang yang paling disayanginya tanpa ia duga sama sekali. Bahkan sempat dilapisi dengan drama yang membuat air matanya jatuh—mana bisa Hinata lupakan _sih_?

.

.

.

**_END_**

.

.

.

_a/n_ : Whahahahaha fail abis :' judulnya juga gak nyambung, absurd banget pokoknya :'( efek lama gak nulis dan juga nulis kejar target 2 hari y gini. belom lagi publish ini pakai aplikasi FFN, jadi ngeditnya tidak bisa terlaku maksimal. bakal publish di wattpad jg kok yang usernamenya sama dengan pennamenya sama.

untuk para pembaca, saran dan kritikannya ku tunggu.

dan,

_Otanjoubi Omedetou_ _waifu_nya _Nanadaime_(—yang juga jadi _waifu_ku) Uzumaki Hinata! _Byakugan no Hime_ cintaque


End file.
